The Farmer and His Sons
by valeah
Summary: A more traditional-type fairy tale about three sons who seek their fortunes. Feedback appreciated


_The Farmer and his Sons_

  


A poor farmer that lived by a verdant wood had three sons and no wife, for she had died many years before. The elder two brothers were lazy and shirked their duties, while the youngest was diligent about his everyday labors. One day, the farmer told the eldest son, "I am old, and near stooped-over with age. I have worked hard for the bread on the table and the meat in the cupboard, but you have given me little help. Go now, and do not return unless you bring with you untold riches." 

So the first son left to seek his fortune, and life continued much as it had in the farmer's household.

After some time, the eldest son returned with a purse of copper coins. 

"Father," he said. "I chopped wood each day for a wealthy merchant in the town, until my arms were well nigh stiff and my hands in blisters. I brought home to you as much riches as I possibly could."

"Very well," the farmer said. "I told you to bring home untold riches, but I see you did well for yourself, which is enough. Since you seem to have grown adept at the task, though, you will chop wood for me from this day on. You will have to earn your keep." The son did not disobey his father, for he knew that working for him would be a sight better than working for the merchant.

The next day, the farmer told his second son," I am old, and near stooped-over with age. I have worked hard for the bread on the table and the meat in the cupboard, owing nothing to your help! Your elder brother is earning his keep now, your younger one has always done his duties well and uncomplainingly, and now it is time for you to be of use. Go now, and do not return unless you bring with you untold riches." 

The second son set off, and life was changed in the farmer's household, for both brothers that remained helped their father with the daily chores.

One day, the second son returned, bearing two purses of silver coins.

"Father," he said. "I herded sheep for a nobleman who lives six leagues from here until I grew so lonely and weary of only my voice and the sheep for company that I had to leave my work and return to you. I brought with me all that I earned." 

"Well," said the farmer. "You did not bring home untold riches, but you did do well for yourself, better even than your brother. I will be content with these purses of silver you brought me, but you will continue to herd sheep here so as to earn your keep." The son, grateful that he would be allowed home without bringing an offering of untold riches, was happy to oblige.

Shortly thereafter, the third son came to the farmer and said, "Father, I wish to seek my fortune as well." 

"My dear lad," said his father. "I could hardly spare you. I sent your brothers away because I knew they would not find untold riches, but work, rather. It was the only way I could foresee them being beneficial to us, for I would not allow them home without their having earned money for us."

"I beg you, father," pleaded the son. "If you allow me to go, I will return with riches befitting a prince." The farmer, seeing that his son was set on leaving, reluctantly bade him go. The third son left early the next morning, and life was quite different in the farmer's household, for the formerly neglectful sons worked dutifully enough to please any father, let alone their own.

  


~~

  


The youngest of the farmer's sons journeyed deep into the forest. When he had walked for some length of time, he came upon a she-fox with her hind leg trapped in a snare. "Poor beast," said the kindly youth. "I will free you." He undid the snare, and the fox went running off. The youth continued on his way. Further along, he heard the wails of a small child, and discovered a little peasant girl seated on a log, crying as though her heart knew no gladness.

"Are you lost?" the youth asked.

"Good sir, I have strayed far from my village, and I am afraid," she replied. "I will take you to your village," the youth said. "I would be a wretch to leave you here without offering my aid." Thus, the youth and the little maid set off through the woods in search of the village.

"Where were you going when you found me?' asked the girl as they walked. 

"I had no destination in mind, but I wish to seek my fortune," replied the youth. 

"I wish I could give you a reward," said the girl. "But my family has no money to spare."

"I desire only to see you safely home. No reward is necessary," was the youth's reply. The pair journeyed on, and when the maid grew tired, the considerate youth swung her up on his shoulders and carried her. He had taken simple and scant food from home, but he gave her his oatcakes and dried mutton each day, going with nothing himself but water from the cool, clear springs that littered the forest. On the third day, the pair left the wood and beheld a great hill before them. 

"My village lies beyond," said the little girl. "Once we are over this hill, we will see it. I ask that you carry me for a little longer, for I do not think I could manage to climb on my own." 

The youth, though fatigued and terribly hungered besides, struggled up the hill with the girl clinging to his back. When he finally reached the summit, the village lay before, nestled at the base of the hill. Smoke rose from multiple little chimneys, and people bustled about in the square, attending to their daily marketing. 

"I know the way from here," the little maid said. "You may leave me now, and I thank you for the kindness you have shown me." 

So the youth left her and went back into the forest, beginning to regret his rash boast to his father. Where was he to find untold riches?

He traveled now in his original direction, and did not stop to rest until he was on the verge of collapse. He knelt down to drink from a spring when a voice stayed him. 

"Please do not drink until you have filled my jug for me, lad," said an old woman in rags seated on a rock next to the spring. The youth was far too polite to refuse her.

"Of course, mother," he said. "He took the pewter jug she offered him and began to fill it. After a time, he noticed that the water was trickling in drop by drop, and no faster.

"Still, I must fill it for her. The poor old creature must be perishing of thirst, and is surely worse off than I am," he thought. Finally, the deed was done. The youth turned around to present the old woman with the jug and beheld her transforming into the figure of a lovely woman. 

"Thrice have I tested you, and thrice have you proved your worth," she said. Take you this jug, which is filled with gold coins. Now hurry home to your father, for though it may seem to you that you have only been gone a week, it has actually been a year. Your father thinks you dead, and is wasting away with grief." The youth thanked her profusely, and hurried off home.

  


~~

  


The jug of gold coins was quite heavy, and it slowed the youth down considerably. So great was his anxiety over his father that he decided to abandon it in favor of getting home more quickly. He placed it near a spring for some other soul to find, and made his way home with haste. Great was his astonishment when he saw his house had been transformed into a palace. His father and brothers ran out to greet him, and all were joyfully reunited. The family never suffered again for want of money, for the faerie that had given the youngest son the jug of gold was so touched by his love for his father that she not only transformed the farmhouse, but also gave the farmer a jug of gold coins that would refill itself when it was emptied.


End file.
